Sommerhitze
by blubachat2
Summary: Das Neue bereitet Harm und Mac Probleme. Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt gestaltet sich als problematisch und lässt Mac empfänglich für das Falsche werden. Ist damit alles zu Ende?


DISCLAIMER: Sie gehören alle leider nicht mir, JAG und damit alle Rechte an der Serie gehören immer noch DPB, CBS und PARAMOUNT. seufz Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will.

SOMMERHITZE

2. April

Harm und Macs Haus

Navy-Luftstützpunkt

San Diego/ Kalifornien

Harm und Mac saßen einander am Frühstückstisch gegenüber. Das Leben war zu einer gewohnten ruhigen Routine geworden, morgens ein gemeinsames Frühstück, mittags ein kurzes Telefonat und abends wenn Harm nach hause kam, war das Essen fertig. Das Leben war in eine feste Bahn gelaufen und leider gab es hier und da Tage an denen sie einander nichts zu sagen hatten, und heute schien so ein Tag zu sein. Harm hatte den Kopf in der Morgenzeitung vergraben, während Mac eine Akte studierte, ihr letzter Fall vor dem Mutterschaftsurlaub.

"Wir müssen mal wieder das Auto waschen" meinte Mac ohne aufzusehen.

"Mmmh."

Danach verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen. Wenn man die beiden so beobachtete und sie nicht näher kannte, würde man denken, dass sie schon ein altes Ehepaar wären und nicht noch halb in den Flitterwochen.

Harm verließ morgens das Haus um irgendwelchen Grünschnäbeln die hohe Kunst der Fliegerei beizubringen, während Mac sich langsam auf den Beginn ihres Mutterschaftsurlaubes vorbereitete. Noch 1 Woche und dann würde sie den ganzen Tag zu Hause sitzen, einen Roman nach dem anderen verschlingen und darauf warten, dass Harm wiederkam.

Seine Arbeit tat er sehr gewissenhaft und er nahm sich viel Zeit für die Probleme seiner Schüler was leider manchmal auch bedeutete, dass Mac etwas zu kurz kam.Momentan fiel ihr das nicht auf, weil sie ja selbst kaum da war.

"Ich muss los" meinte Mac, nahm die Akte, ging zu Harm, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.

Abends

Harm und Macs Haus

Navy-Luftstützpunkt

San Diego/ Kalifornien

Heute war Harm vor Mac zu Hause gewesen und als sie das Haus betrat, glaubte sie sich in der Tür geirrt zu haben.

"Hallo Sarah" begrüßte Harm sie freudig.

"Bin ich hier richtig oder habe ich mich in der Tür geirrt?" fragte Mac lächelnd.

"Nein, du bist hier richtig. Los, Abmarsch, umziehen, dann können wir essen" .

"Jawohl Sir."

Als Mac in Jeans und T-Shirt ins Wohnzimmer kam, war draußen ein Gewitter im vollen Gange.

Harm hatte den Kamin angezündet und überall im Raum Kerzen verteilt, die ihn in ein sanftes Licht tauchten.

Die Couch hatte er ein Stück vom Kamin weggerückt und eine Decke vor dem Kamin ausgebreitet.

Aus der Stereoanlage ertönte leise Musik von Beethoven und Harm saß auf der Decke und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

"Komm her Sarah" forderte er sie auf.

"Was ist denn hier passiert" fragte sie irritiert und setzte sich.

"Ich dachte wir machen ein Picknick im Wohnzimmer, so wie früher."

"Du bist verrückt, aber trotzdem danke " Mac gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Du weißt, ich tue alles für dich" mit diesen Worten setzte er sich auf die Decke und sah Mac auffordernd an.

"Wirklich alles?" fragte Mac und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Harm hob seine Hand und strich ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange, so zart, dass Mac fast glaubte, eine Feder berühre ihre Haut. Seine andere Hand wanderte ihren Rücken hinauf und seine Finger vergruben sich in ihrem Haar.

Als Macs Hände über seine Brust zu streichen begannen, spürte sie seine Muskeln. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, Knopf für Knopf, streifte es ihm ab und legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter.

"Vielleicht sollten wir das Essen ausfallen lassen und gleich zum Nachtisch übergehen" Harm küsste sie.

"Vielleicht."

2 Wochen später

Harm und Macs Haus

Navy-Luftstützpunkt

San Diego/ Kalifornien

Dass die Ehe nicht nur gute Zeiten erlebte, sondern auch schlechte mussten auch Harm und Mac erkennen.

Seitdem Mac Tag für Tag zu Hause war, fiel ihr es erst richtig auf wie wenig Zeit ihr Ehemann mit ihr wirklich verbrachte. Denn wenn er nicht auf dem Stützpunkt war, in einem Jet saß, dann schlief er.

Dazwischen die wenigen Stunden am Tag die er mit Mac verbrachte konnte man an einer Hand abzählen, wobei Mac manchmal sogar nicht mal die brauchte und sein einziges Gesprächsthema, wie sollte es anders sein, waren diese dämlichen Jets. Na ja, aber es war besser als wenn er sie mit einer anderen Frau betrügen würde. Ein Flugzeug könnte ihr nie den Mann wegnehmen, da war sie sich sicher.

"Hier" wütend knallte Mac einen Teller auf den Tisch.

"Was soll das?"

"Dein Essen" erwiderte sie knapp.

"Es ist kalt und angebrannt" meinte Harm, nachdem er etwas davon probiert hatte.

"Wenn du rechtzeitig nach Hause gekommen wärst, dann wäre es noch warm."

"Soll das ein Vorwurf sein?"

"Ja."

Seit einer Woche, seitdem sie nicht mehr arbeitete, fiel es Mac täglich auf, dass Harm sehr spät kam und morgens meist schon weg war bevor sie aufstand. Sie führten plötzlich eine Ehe in der jeder allein war, obwohl sich nichts wirklich geändert hatte.

Sie sahen sich kaum noch, sprachen kaum miteinander, das Leben stand still. Es war wenn überhaupt eher nur noch ein Dasein von Bruder und Schwester. Das war nicht mehr das Leben von dem Mac ihr Leben lang geträumt hatte.

"Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl du liebst mich nicht mehr" Mac drehte sich um, sie wollte Harm nicht ansehen.

Dieser schluckte, was sollte er antworten? Ein Einfaches Ich liebe dich reichte hier nicht aus.

Leben und lieben mit Mac war nicht einfach, das hatte er gewusst, als er ihr sein Herz geöffnet hatte. Sie hatte nie wirklich eine richtige glückliche Beziehung mit einem Mann geführt und Harm hatte sich damals geschworen, dass er ihr genau das geben würde - er hatte ihr ein Heim, eine Familie und was noch wichtiger war, seine Liebe geben wollen.

Bis heute war er sich eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass er ihr genau das gab, aber anscheinend sah Mac das vollkommen anders. Anscheinend war diese Ehe nicht das, was Mac sich immer erträumt hatte.

"Es gibt nichts woran du zweifeln musst. Sarah, ich liebe dich. Und das nicht nur einfach so. Ich liebe dich wegen der komischen Bewegung, die dein Mund macht, wenn du lügst. Ich liebe dich, weil niemand so sexy in einer Marineuniform aussieht wie du. Ich liebe dich, weil du das schönste Lächeln auf der ganzen Welt hast. Ich liebe dich, weil du mir sagen kannst wie spät es ist ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht weiß wie du das machst. Ich liebe die Frau die ich geheiratet habe und es gibt nichts und niemanden auf der Welt, der jemals den Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen kann, den du mir damals im Rosengarten gestohlen hast. Wie sagt man über die Marines, sie sind immer die Ersten die den Strand erstürmen? Du warst die einzige Frau die jemals den Strand meines Herzens erstürmt hat und erstürmen wird."

Mac wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. Harms Worte hatten sie ins Herz getroffen.

Wie hatte sie nur an seiner Liebe zweifeln können?

"Sarah, sag etwas" flehte Harm.

Mac drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

"Ich liebe dich" sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und klammerte sich an ihn, als würde sie ertrinken und er wäre der einzige Halt.

"Ich liebe dich, zweifle niemals an meiner Liebe zu dir. Sarah, du bist und bleibst für mich der wertvollste und liebste Mensch auf Erden." Dann senkte er seinen Kopf und küsste sie.

20 Minuten später

Schlafzimmer

Harm und Mac lagen im gemeinsamen Bett, sie in seinen Armen und ganz dicht an ihn gekuschelt, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Mac wusste, egal wie groß seine Liebe zu seinen Jets auch war, sein Herz würde immer nur für sie schlagen.

"Weißt du wovon ich immer geträumt habe, schon seitdem ich ein Kind war?" fragte Mac.

"Verrat es mir".

"Als Kind habe ich mich in eine Phantasiewelt geflüchtet, immer dann, wenn das Geschrei meiner Eltern nicht zu ertragen war, habe ich mich meiner Phantasie hingegeben und mich in eine Welt begeben, wo es keinen Joseph MacKenzie gibt. Ich habe geträumt, dass ein Ritter in schillernder Rüstung kommt und meine Mutter und mich vor meinem Vater rettet. Mit den Jahren hat sich der Traum verändert, so wie auch ich mich verändert habe, aber eins ist immer gleich geblieben, der Wunsch nach einem Menschen der mich rettet, der mir Sicherheit, Wärme und Liebe schenkt. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich ihn finden würde" erzählte Mac.

"Dann traf ich auf eine Gruppe von Menschen die ich heute meine Familie nennen darf. Man sagt, deine Familie ist nicht immer die, in die du hineingeboren wurdest, manchmal sind es Menschen die du findest, manchmal sind es Menschen die dich finden. Ich habe meine Familie gefunden, zuerst bei JAG und dann bei dir. Harm, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so wie ich noch niemals zuvor einen Menschen in meinem Leben geliebt habe "Mac drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie Harm ansehen konnte.

In den frühen Morgenstunden

Harm war schon fertig angezogen. Er musste gleich gehen, wenn er pünktlich zum Dienst erscheinen wollte.

Mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand stand er am Bett und beobachtete die schlafende Mac. Sie war wunderschön.

Die wenigen Minuten die er noch hatte wollte er nutzen. Wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, dann ließ sie die wahre Sarah zum Vorschein kommen, einen Menschen den nur er meist zu Gesicht bekam.

Mac spielte ihre Rolle perfekt, nur keine Fehler machen, immer etwas sein, was man nicht war, sie wollte perfekt sein, frei von Fehlern und Makeln, aber genau dies machte sie zu dem Menschen den Harm liebte.

Sie stellte hohe Ansprüche an ihre Mitmenschen. Manchmal war es für Harm schwer mit ihren Maßstäben mitzuhalten. Er war doch auch ein gebranntes Kind was Beziehungen anging und Mac war die erste Frau nach seiner Mutter und Großmutter die er in sein Herz gelassen hatte. Es fiel ihm manchmal immer noch schwer über seine Gefühle zu reden. Auch wenn er Anwalt war bedeutete dass nicht, dass er immer ein Mann des Wortes war. Deswegen blieb oftmals vieles ungesagt.

Er hatte einen kleinen Zettel geschrieben, den er ihr auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte, wenn sie aufwachte würde sie ihn sofort sehen können. Seine Sarah war schön, wie viele Jahre hatte er damit verbracht ein Wesen wie sie zu finden. Harm wusste, dass er alles tun würde um dieses Glück für immer festzuhalten, das nahm er sich fest vor. Er beugte sich vor uns küsste sie sanft, vorsichtig um sie nicht zu wecken, Mac brauchte allen Schlaf den sie kriegen konnte. Noch ein letzter Blick und er verließ das Schlafzimmer, das Haus und ging zur Arbeit.

Er bekam nicht mehr mit, dass ein Windstoß der durch den Raum fegte seinen Zettel vom Nachttisch unter das Bett wehte, dorthin wo Mac ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Drei Stunden später

Als Mac sich um Bett herumrollte und sie ihren Arm ausstreckte um nach Harm zu greifen, wie sie es jeden Morgen tat, merkte sie, das seine Seite vom Bett leer war.

"Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen" murmelte Mac und stand auf.

Harm war mal wieder gegangen ohne sich zu verabschieden. Es war nicht der erste Morgen an dem sie aufwachte und er nicht da war. Irgendwie fühlte sich Mac von ihrem Mann alleingelassen.

Mac konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass Harm irgendwann wieder das Interesse an seinen geliebten Flugzeugen verlieren würde und sich daran erinnerte, dass er eine schwangere Frau hatte.

Vielleicht hätten wir das Ganze nicht überstürzen sollen. Wir sind erst knapp ein Jahr zusammen, Ende des letzten Sommers haben wir erst den Mut gefasst, nach vier Jahren des Herumtanzens uns unsere Liebe füreinander zu gestehen. Danach waren wir nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen auch nur ein paar Minuten ohne den anderen zu verbringen. Wie lange sind wir jetzt verheiratet? Wenige Monate und trotzdem ist der Alltagstrott eingetreten, nach so kurzer Zeit und dann auch noch mit einer Wucht, die mich selbst an meinen Qualitäten als Ehefrau zweifeln lässt. Mache ich vielleicht etwas falsch? Vielleicht hat mich Harm auch nur wegen dem Baby geheiratet?

Am Abend

Mac verzog sich an diesem Abend mit einem Glas Eistee und einer Schachtel Pralinen bewaffnet in ihr Bett und versuchte ihre Sorgen mal für eine Nacht zu vergessen. Wie hatte es mal in einer Frauenzeitschrift so schön geheißen? Männer haben eine Charakterschwäche. Sie definieren ihre Männlichkeit über die Frauenherzen die sie gebrochen haben. MÄNNER! Wenn dieses Prachtexemplar von einem Mann nicht so verboten gut aussehen würde, ja dann wäre vieles einfacher und sie würde nicht vor Liebeskummer vergehen.

Aber war das jetzt Harms Art seine Männlichkeit zu definieren, indem er ihr weh tat? Das hatte er schon einmal getan, damals als er zur Fliegerei zurückging. Danach war es ein langer, tränenreicher Weg gewesen bis zu zum heutigen Tag angelangt waren. Und heute? Heute war wieder alles wie früher. Na ja fast alles.

Was sagte man noch gleich über Schokolade? Schokolade war besser als Sex. Ob das stimmte? Wenigstens konnte Schokolade einem nicht widersprechen, ansonsten war ihr ein Mann lieber.

Aber Eistee und Schokolade waren auch keine Lösung, deswegen griff Mac zum Telefon und rief die einzige Person, die ihr einen weiblichen beziehungstechnischen Rat geben konnte, an, ihre Schwiegermutter Trish.

"Burnett" hörte Mac die ihr wohlbekannte Stimme durch das Telefon.

"Hi Trish."

"Wie geht es meiner Lieblingsschwiegertochter?!"

"Wie soll es einer schwangeren Frau schon gehen mit einem Mann, der sich wie ein 5-jähriger Junge verhält?"

"Das hört sich nicht gut an" meinte Trish.

"Ist es nicht. Harm verbringt viel Zeit mit seinen Schülern und diesen dämlichen Flugzeugen und ich sitze brav zu Hause und warte bis er sich mal bequemt nach zu kommen. Harm hat kaum noch Zeit für mich und wenn er doch mal Zeit findet, dann ist er meist so müde, das er einschläft" sprudelte der ganze Frust aus Mac heraus.

Vom anderen Ende der Leitung war kein Wort zu hören.

"Trish, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. " sagte Mac dann.

"Harm liebt dich" sagte Trish ohne zu zögern.

"Du bist dir so verdammt sicher, aber ich weiß es nicht. Ich frage mich manchmal ob Harm mich nur geheiratet hat weil er sich wegen dem Baby verpflichtet fühlt."

"Ich kenne meinen Sohn sehr gut, ich weiß dass er dich nur aus Liebe geheiratet hat."

"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Das einzige was ich aber mit Bestimmtheit weiß ist, dass der Harmon Rabb der Nacht für Nacht neben mir liegt nicht der Mann ist den ich geheiratet habe " erklärte Mac.

"Soll ich mal mit meinem Sohn reden?" fragte Trish dann.

"Das bringt auch nichts."

"Ein Gespräch von Mutter zu Sohn wirkt manchmal Wunder."

"Das las mich bitte selbst beurteilen. Manchmal bin ich total allein, Harm ignoriert mich. " erklärte Mac.

"Deine Hormone spielen verrückt, durch die Schwangerschaft. Warts ab, morgen sieht alles ganz anders aus. Morgen ist die Welt bestimmt wieder in Ordnung" sagte Trish optimistisch.

"Sicher" war Macs sarkastische Antwort.

Stunden später

Als Harm nachts nach Hause kam schlief Mac schon, zumindest hatte es den Anschein.

In den letzten Wochen hatten sie einander kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, Harm war zu sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft. Er hatte die Fliegerei wieder, sie war ihm einst das Wichtigste in seinem Leben gewesen und anscheinend hatte sie erneut diesen Platz eingenommen.

Nachdem Harm sich ausgezogen hatte und ins Bett gekrabbelt war, lauschte Mac mit geschlossenen Augen bis sich sein Atmen in einem ebenmäßigen Rhythmus eingependelt hatte, ein Zeichen dafür das er eingeschlafen war, bevor sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen konnte. Sie erlaubte sich nicht Harm gegenüber zu zeigen wie sehr er sie damit verletzte, dass er sie so gut wie ignorierte.Sie hatte all die Jahre auch ohne ihn gelebt und war damit gut klar gekommen, warum sollte sie das jetzt nicht auch können.

2 Wochen später

Am Strand

San Diego/ Kalifornien

Mac hatte sich mit Harm gestritten und war dann davongelaufen.Dieser Streit hatte ihr gezeigt was aus ihnen geworden war. Nicht fähig wirklich miteinander zu leben, egal wie groß die Liebe war, die sie einander geschworen hatten. Sie hatten doch nur über einen zum zehnten Mal verschobenen Kinobesuch gestritten, darüber das Harm so wenig Zeit für sie hatte, sowenig Zeit mit ihr verbrachte.

Nun saß sie allein in dieser Bucht und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Es war kühl geworden, aber Mac fror in ihrem roten Sommerkleid nicht. Sie hatte wieder begonnen ihre Gefühle und Empfindungen einzusperren, ganz tief in ihrem Inneren zu verbergen. Sie entwickelte sich zu der Sarah Mackenzie zurück die sie all die Jahre versucht hatte zu sein, ein Mensch der seine Gefühle verbarg und unter Kontrolle hielt, ein Mensch ohne Empfindungen.

Gefühle machten einen Menschen nur verletzlich, dass hatte sie jetzt selbst wieder am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen.Sie hatte Harm in ihr Herz gelassen, ihn hinter die coole und abgebrühte Fassade des toughen Marines sehen lassen und er tat das was sie ihm am wenigsten zugetraut hatte, er verletzte sie.

"Ist Ihnen nicht kalt?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Mac zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sprang auf, so schnell sie konnte und drehte sich um.

Sie blickte in ein Paar so grüne Augen, dass sie glaubte diese Farbe das allererste Mal gesehen zu haben.

"Machen Sie das gern? Einsame, schwangere Frauen an einem menschenleeren Strand erschrecken?"

"Nein, das ist heute das erste Mal."

"Einmal ist immer das erste Mal" erwiderte Mac.

"Es tut mir leid, Miss."

"Es sei Ihnen verziehen" Mac lächelte.

"Was halten Sie davon wenn ich Sie als Entschuldigung zu einem Drink einlade. Hier in der Nähe gibt es eine kleine Bar."

"Ich gehe doch nicht einfach so mir nichts dir nichts mit einem vollkommen Fremden etwas trinken"

"Charlie Hogan" sagte er und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

"Bitte?"

"So heiße ich" erwiderte Charlie.

"Aha."

"Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" erkundigte sich Charlie.

"Sarah Rabb" erwiderte Mac und schüttelte seine Hand.

"Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen Misses Rabb" Charlie schenkte ihr eines seiner Lächeln.

"Lassen Sie uns gehen Mister Hogan."

Charlie hielt ihr seinen Pullover hin.

"Was soll ich damit?" fragte sie verblüfft.

"Überziehen, es ist sehr kühl geworden und ich will nicht dass sie oder das Baby frieren" erwiderte Charlie.

"Danke" erwiderte Mac und zog den Pullover über.

"Was haben sie hier so alleine gemacht?" brach Charlie das Schweigen.

"Nachgedacht."

"Worüber?"

"Das Leben."

"Und zu einer Antwort gekommen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Es ist alles so kompliziert."

"Das Leben ist nicht kompliziert, wir sehen es nur so. Es ist ganz einfach, genau wie wir und wenn wir tief in unser innerstes Selbst gehen, dann finden wir dort die Antwort auf all unsere Fragen an das Leben".

"Sie sind ein weiser Mensch Charlie Hogan."

Mac lächelte, das erste Mal seit Wochen. Dieser Charlie Hogan erinnerte sie an den Mann den sie einst geliebt hatte und den sie nun langsam zu verlieren schien. Er erinnerte sie an Harm.

Zeitgleich

Harm und Macs Haus

SAN DIEGO Navy-Luftstützpunkt

San Diego/ Kalifornien

Harm stand am Fenster des gemeinsamen Hauses, sah hinaus in die Ferne, ohne irgendetwas Bestimmtes anzusehen und dachte nach. Leben mit Mac war nicht einfach. Und trotzdem hatte er es gewagt, bisher war er nicht wirklich gescheitert, aber Mac machte es ihm nicht leicht.

Egal was er tat oder sagte, es war immer das Falsche.

Konnte Mac denn nicht verstehen, dass er wirklich hart versuchte seine beiden Leben miteinander zu verbinden? Er war einerseits Commander Harmon Rabb, USN, Ausbilder in TOP GUN und andererseits Harm Rabb, Ehemann und werdender Vater.Das waren zwei vollkommen verschiedene Welten, das zweite, nein eigentlich beides, vollkommen neue Erfahrungen für ihn. Auch er musste sich an das neue Leben gewöhnen, für ihn war das kein Spaziergang.Mac stellte sich das einfach manchmal viel zu leicht vor.

Warum konnte Mac ihn nicht verstehen?Warum konnte sie ihn nicht unterstützen?

Er verlangte nicht viel, nur etwas Verständnis, aber Mac wollte das wohl nicht sehen, ihm nicht geben.

Und immer wieder eskalierten ihre Gespräche in Streits.Harm wollte das nie, aber trotzdem passierte es ständig.

Am nächsten Morgen

Als Mac die Tür öffnete stand Charlie Hogan draußen, in der Hand hielt er einen Strauß Osterglocken.

"Guten Morgen Misses Rabb" grüßte er sie.

"Morgen Charlie."

"Die sind für sie. Schöne Blumen für eine schöne Frau" meinte er und hielt ihr den Strauß hin.

"Danke."

Wie lange war es her das Harm ihr Blumen geschenkt hatte?

Tage, Wochen, Monate - irgendwann hatte Mac aufgehört zu zählen.

"Was halten sie von Frühstück?"

"Ich habe schon gefrühstückt" erwiderte Mac.

"Frühes Mittagsessen oder zweites Frühstück?"

"Beides" antwortete Mac ohne lange zu überlegen.

"Dann lassen sie uns gehen, ich kenne ein Café ein Stück entfernt außerhalb des Stützpunktes."

"Einen Moment. Die Blumen brauchen Wasser und ich meine Handtasche" erwiderte Mac.

"Wozu? Ich zahle und Blumen kann ich ihnen nachher neu kaufen" meinte Charlie lachend.

Mac überlegte einen Moment. Sollte sie mitgehen? Warum eigentlich nicht. Es war lange her das sie mal essen war, Harm hatte ja kaum Zeit. Außerdem, es war ja nur ein Essen, sie betrog Harm ja nicht mit einem anderen Mann, so wie er sie mit seinen Flugzeugen betrog.

45 Minuten später

Waterfront Cafe

San Diego/ Kalifornien

"Und Charlie, was machen Sie beruflich?" erkundigte sich Mac neugierig.

"Ich bin Pilot oder besser gesagt ich will es werden" erwiderte er.

"Pilot? Was fliegen Sie? Boeings?"

"Kampfjets, für die US-Navy."

"Wie mein Mann" murmelte Mac leise, aber Charlie verstand sie.

"Commander Rabb ist mein Ausbilder" sagte Charlie.

Mac sah ihn verdutzt an. Hatte Charlie die ganze Zeit gewusst mit wem er sich gestern unterhalten hatte, mit wem er gerade jetzt am Tisch saß? Vermutlich wohl. Es schien als könnte Charlie ihre Gedanken lesen.

"Wir gehen doch nur essen Misses Rabb, kein Grund es gleich Ihrem Mann aufgrund eines schlechten Gewissens zu beichten."

Sicher Charlie und ich sind nur Essen. Und was Harm den ganzen Tag macht erzählt er mir auch nicht.

"Ich weiß" erwiderte Mac.

"Hören Sie auf zu grübeln, auch wenn Ihnen die Falten wenn Sie nachdenklich sind sehr gut stehen."

"Falten?"

"Ja, genau wie Ihre Lachfältchen."

Mac wurde rot als Charlie ihr das Kompliment machte.

"Charlie, ich bin eine verheiratete Frau."

"Und ich mache Ihnen nur ein Kompliment. Etwas was Ihr Mann Ihnen täglich macht."

10 Tage später

Mac blühte wieder richtig auf. Das was sie in der letzten Zeit bei ihrem Mann vermisste fand sie nun bei Charlie. Er machte ihr Komplimente, gab ihr wieder das Gefühl eine Frau zu sein. Mac dachte sich nichts dabei, sie machte ja nichts Verbotenes. Charlie und sie gingen ja nur zusammen essen, spazieren oder ins Kino. Mit ihm konnte sie stundenlang reden oder ihm einfach nur zuhören. Charlie hatte ein offenes Ohr für sie.

Mac fühlte sich wieder beachtet und verstanden. Sie hatte wieder einen Freund, etwas was sie nach Harriets Tod nicht mehr hatte, etwas was sie mit Harriet verloren hatte und seitdem nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Nebeneinander schlenderten Mac und Charlie über den Strand. Ihre Hände berührten sich plötzlich.

Ganz unbewusst, beide bekamen es eigentlich nicht wirklich mit und später auch konnten sie sich nicht erinnern wann es passierte und von wem es ausging, aber plötzlich liefen Mac und Charlie Hand in Hand am Strand entlang.

Es war ein schönes, langvermisstes Gefühl, was Charlies Berührung in Mac wachrief. Wenn hatte es das letzte Mal eine flüchtige Berührung überhaupt eine Berührung zwischen Harm und ihr gegeben? Sie wollte jetzt nicht an Harm denken, sie genoss es mit Charlie zusammen zu sein, er beachtete sie wenigstens, schenkte ihr wenigstens die Aufmerksamkeit die sie verdient hatte.

Nach einer Weile blieben sie stehen und setzten. Mac an Charlie gelehnt. Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken.

"Kommst du morgen zu unserer Strandparty?" fragte Charlie.

Mac wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, Harm und sie hatten einen Tisch in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant reserviert.

Harm hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie mal wieder etwas gemeinsam unternehmen sollten.

Vorgeschlagen hatte er schon oft etwas, aber meist nie eingehalten. Ob er es diesmal einhalten würde wusste sie auch nicht, zu oft hatte er sie enttäuscht. Sie hoffte darauf dass der morgige Abend mit ihrem Mann schön werden würde, sie vermisste die gemeinsamen Abende mit Harm sehr.

Abends

Mac lag auf der Couch und blätterte gelangweilt in einer Zeitung, sie zählte wie immer die Stunden bis Harm heimkam, obwohl, allein fühlte sie sich auch wenn er da war. Endlich schloss es an der Tür und wenig später stand Harm mit einer Pizzabox in der Hand im Wohnzimmer.

"Abendessen" erklärte er.

"Halb und halb?"

"Wie immer."

Harm setzte sich neben Mac auf die Couch und stellte die Box auf den Couchtisch.

"Wie komm ich zu der Ehre?" erkundigte sich Mac irritiert, es war Monate her das Harm eine Pizza mitgebracht hatte.

"Na ja. . . Wir wollten. . . . Wir haben. . . Mir ist. . . Und da" stotterte Harm herum.

"Harm, du bist Anwalt, kannst du keinen klaren Satz zu Stande bringen?" fragte Mac, sie hatte ihn schon einige Male so erlebt, immer dann, wenn er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, dann stotterte er herum wie ein Schuljunge, der seiner Lehrerin seine Liebe gestand.

"Ich muss unser Essen morgen absagen" sagte Harm dann.

Mac war sprachlos, fassungslos. Aber eigentlich hatte sie das erwartet. Wie oft war das jetzt schon passiert das er einen romantischen Abend zu zweit, sei es auch nur eine Partie Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht ausfallen hat lassen?

"Weil wieder mal was anderes höhere Priorität hat als ich" meinte Mac nur und stand auf.

Harm hielt sie am Arm fest und hinderte Mac daran einfach wortlos wieder im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden, wie sie es so oft tat.

"Würdest du mir bitte zuhören".

"Wieso sollte ich? Soll ich mir wieder eine deiner tollen Ausreden anhören? Harm ich bin es leid."

"Sarah es tut mir ja leid, aber du weißt doch wie viel mir meine Arbeit abverlangt".

"Die kommt bei dir immer an erster Stelle, früher war es die Suche nach deinem Vater und jetzt ist es die Fliegerei, obwohl, dass war immer genauso wichtig wie dein Vater für dich."

Harm holte tief Luft. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Was sollte er denn machen?

"Sarah, du weißt, dass es nicht wahr ist. Ich liebe dich doch" begann Harm.

"Nein, wenn du mich lieben würdest, dann würde ich dir etwas bedeuten. Aber das tue ich nicht. Die Fliegerei ist dir wichtiger."

Harm ließ Mac los, woraufhin diese ins Schlafzimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Verzweifelt saß Harm auf der Couch. Er liebte Mac über alles, sie bedeutete ihm mehr als sein Leben und trotzdem hatte er manchmal Probleme damit, mit ihr zu leben, ihr die richtigen Dinge zu sagen, dass richtige zu tun.

Am nächsten Morgen

Die Hymne des Marinecorps pfeifend stand Mac schon früh morgens in der Küche um sich Frühstück zu machen, Harm war unter der Dusche, glaubte sie zumindest. Doch Harm lehnte gegen den Türrahmen der Küche, er musste gleich los zur Arbeit, ein paar Minuten nur, Mac würde ihm die exakte Zeit sagen können, wenn sie mit ihm reden würde, aber anscheinend war sie immer noch sauer weil er schon wieder ein Abendessen in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant abgesagt hatte.

Bald habe ich wieder mehr Zeit für dich, Sarah. Ich weiß, meine Arbeit macht das Leben nicht gerade einfach für uns und du musst mich immer mit einer unbekannten Gegnerin teilen, aber es wird besser werden. Ich werde dich wieder so glücklich machen wie wir es einmal gewesen sind. Gib mir nur etwas Zeit.

Dann verließ Harm wortlos und mit gesenktem Kopf das Haus. Wie gerne würde er alles wieder gut machen, wie gerne würde er jetzt Mac in die Arme nehmen wollen, ihr sagen das er sie liebt und das alles wieder gut wird, aber Mac ließ ihn nicht an sich heran, sie sperrte ihn aus ihrem Leben.

Zwei Tage später

Am Strand

San Diego/ Kalifornien

Gedankenverloren saß Mac am Strand. Warum konnte das Leben nicht so einfach sein wie im Fernsehen?

Wäre sie jetzt in einer dieser Fernsehserien als Beispiel Ally McBeal, dann würde jetzt dieses tanzende virtuelle Baby hinter ihr auftauchen und sie mit einer dieser Spielzeugkanone beschießen, aber sie war nicht Ally McBeal und ihr Leben verlief auch nicht nach einem Drehbuch wie in einem Fernsehfilm.

"Darf ich mich setzen?" hörte Mac eine Stimme hinter sich sagen.

"Warum bist du nicht bei deinen Flugzeugen?"

"Es gibt noch andere Dinge im Leben als die Fliegerei" erwiderte Harm und setzte sich neben Mac in den Sand.

"Ach ja?"

"Mac mein Leben ist nicht die Fliegerei. Ich habe eine Frau und bald auch ein Kind. Meine Prioritäten sollten anders liegen" meinte Harm.

"Anders?"

"Du hast immer gewusst, dass ich Pilot bin, was die Fliegerei für mich bedeutet."

"Soll das ein Vorwurf sein?"

"Nein, eine Erklärung" erwiderte Harm.

"Du siehst das Leben als viel zu einfach an" sagte Mac.

"Ist es das nicht?"

"Du bist ein Träumer, Harmon Rabb."

Mac stand auf und wollte gehen.

"Bitte bleib" bat Harm sie.

"Sag mir einen Grund."

"Weil ich dich liebe."

Mac wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Wie lange hatte sie darauf gewartet ihn wieder diese Worte sagen zu hören und das er es auch so meinte?

"Ich dich auch".

Nachts

Mac stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus in den Regen, in die schwarze Nacht, die nur von gelegentlichen Blitzen erhellt wurde. Früher hatte sie immer Angst gehabt vor Gewitter, früher, da hatte sie das Gewitter mit den Wutausbrüchen ihres Vaters verbunden. Harm lag schlafend im gemeinsamen Ehebett, der einzige Ort den sie sich lange Zeit nur noch geteilt hatten, das berühmte Teilen von Tisch und Bett war in dieser Ehe so gut wie selten vorgekommen. Sie spürte plötzlich, wie Harm hinter sie trat und seine Arme um ihre Taille legte. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sie hatte ihn nicht mal kommen hören.

"Konntest du nicht schlafen?" fragte er.

"Gewitter."

"Sieh mich an."

Doch Mac reagierte nicht.

"Ich weiß das Gewitter nicht gerade schön sind, teilweise sogar Angst machen, aber findest du, das es der richtige Ort ist, am Fenster zu stehen wenn draußen ein Gewitter tobt? Ich muss um ehrlich zu sein jedes Mal wenn ich ein Gewitter höre an unser Picknick im Wohnzimmer meiner Großmutter denken und dann muss ich an etwas denken. Du denkst doch dann an dasselbe wie ich?"

Mac drehte sich um und sah Harm, sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. In ihm spiegelte sich Begierde. Begierde nach ihr und die Sehnsucht nach mehr. Etwas was sie lange nicht gesehen hatte und hoffte für immer dort sehen zu können. Sie würde aufhören Charlie zu sehen, wenn sie endlich den Mann den sie liebte und geheiratet hatte, zurückbekam.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schließlich beugte er sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Es war wunderschön, seine zarten Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.

Am nächsten Morgen

Harm und Mac wachten an diesem Morgen sehr früh auf.

"Morgen Kleines" begrüßte Harm sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Morgen."

Dann wanderte seine Hand unter die Bettdecke und blieb auf ihrem Bauch liegen. Baby Rabb entpuppte sich als sehr aktiv, schon am frühen Morgen.

"Ich glaub das erste was wir mit Ally unternehmen wenn sie geboren ist, ist sie mit zum joggen zu nehmen. Ich glaub die 15 Meilen hat sie schon drauf" meinte Harm grinsend.

"Matt wird Kickboxen lernen" erklärte Mac.

"Und danach geht Ally nach Annapolis bevor sie Kampfjets fliegt."

"Matt lernt was vernünftiges, erst Parris Island, OSC und dann Jura" erklärte Mac.

Beide mussten lachen, ihr Baby war noch nicht einmal geboren und sie verplanten schon sein ganzes Leben - joggen, Kickboxen, Annapolis, Marinecorps, Jurastudium, Fluglizenz. Mac war wieder glücklich, sie hatte ihren Mann wieder und sie wusste dass sie reinen Tisch machen musste. Auch wenn sie Harm nicht von Charlie erzählen konnte und wollte, immerhin konnte sie Charlie sagen dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte.

Mac wollte ihr wieder gefundenes Glück mit Harm nicht aufs Spiel setzen, jetzt wo er wohl die Prioritäten in seinem Leben neu gesetzt hatte, erst Familie dann Fliegerei.Heute würde sie zu Charlie fahren und ihm sagen dass sie ihn nicht wieder sehen wollte.

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Harm sie auf einmal.

"An das Leben" log Mac.

"Erzähl mir was du denkst" bat Harm sie.

"Ich stelle mir vor wie mein Leben ohne dich darin verlaufen wäre" erwiderte sie.

"Das mag ich mir gar nicht vorzustellen. Ich weiß nur dass es sich einsam und leer anfühlen würde. erklärte Harm .

Mac strich Harm sanft durchs Haar.Sie wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte, die Wahrheit dürfte Harm nie erfahren. Die Geschichte mit Charlie würde ihm das Herz brechen.

Am nächsten Tag

Unterkünfte

SAN DIEGO Navy-Luftstützpunkt

San Diego/Kalifornien

Mac war zur Unterkunft von Charlie Hogen gefahren um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt es ihm ins Gesicht sagen zu müssen.Harms Worte am vergangenen Morgen hatten sie schwer getroffen. Es hatte ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen wie sehr sie ihren Mann liebte und was sie für ihn empfand.

"Charlie, ich möchte dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen" erklärte Mac ihm ohne Umschweife.

"Warum?"

"Ich liebe meinen Mann."

"Und er liebt seine Flugzeuge."

"Er liebt mich auch. Das weiß ich. Eine Frau spürt so etwas."

"Eine Frau spürt also wenn sie geliebt wird. Hast du denn jemals gespürt was ich für dich fühle?"

"Charlie, Ich liebe meinen Mann und dich habe ich als guten Freund geschätzt" sagte Mac ihm.

"Ich hatte da aber einen anderen Eindruck."

"Es ist vorbei Charlie."

"Das wird es nie sein. Drei Tage, dann kommst du wieder hier angekrochen weil dein Mann wieder mal seine Flugzeuge dir vorzieht" meinte er.

"Das wird nie wieder passieren. Leb wohl Charlie" erwiderte Mac nur, drehte sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

2 Stunden später

Harm stand gerade vor einer Klasse Flugschüler und versuchte denen etwas über die Fliegerei beizubringen, aber ein Sack Flöhe hüten war an diesem Tage einfacher als den 20 Schülern zu erzählen was sie im Falle einer Notlandung auf einem Flugzeugträger zu beachten hatten.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte eine kleine Strandparty stattgefunden, das wusste er und anscheinend sahen sich seine Schüler nun die Fotos von selbiger an. Harm ging zu seinen Schülern, er wollte sich auch ansehen was diese interessanter als seinen Unterricht fanden.

Unmerklich zuckte er zusammen, Harm erstarrte als er die Bilder sah, seine Frau war auch drauf. Mac war auf dieser Party gewesen und wie es schien hatte sie sich köstlich mit einem seiner Flugschüler amüsiert.

Auf einem der Fotos war sie in inniger Umarmung mit Charlie Hogan, einem seiner Schüler zu sehen, auf dem nächsten Bild küsste Charlie seine Mac. Harm schäumte vor Wut. Er musste Mac zur Rede stellen, er wollte eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten.

"Kann ich mir die Fotos ausleihen" fragte Harm.

Charlie sah Harm an, er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen das er neben ihm gestanden und die Bilder gesehen hatte.

"Sir, es gibt dafür eine plausible Erklärung" begann Charlie.

"Das werde ich mir von meiner Frau erklären lassen" meinte Harm nur, nahm die Bilder und verließ den Raum.

Harm und Macs Haus

20 Minuten später

Harm war wütend als er durch die Tür ins Haus stürzte. Die ganze Zeit, die ganze Fahrt über zum Haus von Mac und ihm hatte er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen wieso Mac ihm das antat. Sie waren doch glücklich miteinander und dann warf sie sich einem seiner Schüler an den Hals. Erschrocken blickte Mac von der Zeitung, die sie gerade las auf und sah die Augen ihres Mannes vor Zorn blitzen.

"Hallo Harm, du bist heute aber früh hier".

"Sarah, ich verlange eine Erklärung" platzte es aus Harm heraus.

"Erklärung, wofür?" Mac ahnte worauf Harm hinauswollte.

"Für dein Verhalten. Erklär mir das" meinte er und hielt ihr wütend die Fotos unter die Nase.

"Das sind Bilder von einer Strandparty, die Jungs hatten mich eingeladen. Hab ich nicht auch ein wenig Spaß verdient? Wenn du schon so gut wie nie mit mir weggehst, dann kann ich das ja zumindest allein."

"Dann verhalt dich aber gefälligst so wie es sich für eine verheiratete Frau gehört."

"Wie meinst du das?! Willst du mir vorschreiben wie ich mein Leben zu führen habe?!"

"Dieser Ring dort an deinem Finger weist dich als meine Frau aus, du hast mir ewige Treue geschworen, verhalt dich gefälligst auch so".

"Wie hätte ich mich verhalten sollen wenn mein Mann mehr Zeit mit seinen Flugzeugen verbringt als mit seiner Frau?" schrie Mac zurück.

"Jedenfalls nicht wie ein pubertierender Teenager der mit allem was ein Fliegerabzeichen hat, rumflirten muss."

"Ich flirte nicht."

"Ach und was ist mit Charlie Hogan?"

"Charlie ist ein Freund."

"Er ist einer meiner Schüler. Weist du wie lächerlich du mich machst? Die Frau des Ausbilders macht mit einem Grünschnabel rum, Mac das verstößt gegen den UCMJ, Charlie Hogan ist ein rangniederer Offizier. Du machst uns vor aller Welt lächerlich. Erklär mir warum du das unserer Ehe antust".

"Glaubst du ich warte Tag für Tag brav zu Hause bis mein Mann sich von seinen Flugzeugen löst?"

"Das ist mein Job, mein Leben" Harm brach mitten im Satz ab als er realisierte was er gesagt hatte.

"Dann probier doch ob der einer deiner dämlichen Flugzeuge passt" mit diesen Worten zerrte Mac ihren Ehering vom Finger und warf ihn Harm vor die Füße.

Harm wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Mac drehte sich um und stürzte aus dem Raum, die Haustür fiel mit einem lauten Knall, den man theoretisch bis Washington hätte hören müssen, ins Schloss.Harm ließ sich auf die Couch sinken und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ihm wurde bewusst was er getan hatte.

Er hatte seiner geliebten Sarah wehgetan und damit eines seiner Versprechen gebrochen.

Außerhalb des Hauses von Trish und Frank Burnett

La Jolla/ Kalifornien

2 Stunden später

Mac war mit ihrem Wagen ziellos durch die Gegend gefahren, bis sie irgendwann in La Jolla, vor dem Haus ihrer Schwiegereltern angekommen war. Mit zitternden Knien stieg sie aus und ging auf das Haus zu. Würde man sie dort mit offenen Armen empfangen? Sie hatte etwas Schlimmes getan, sie hatte ihren Mann betrogen, sie hatte ihr Eheversprechen gebrochen. Sie hatte sich in die Arme eines anderen Mannes geflüchtet. Es war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen und doch war es passiert.

Kurz nachdem sie an die Tür geklopft hatte wurde diese auch schon geöffnet.

"Frank ist Trish da?" fragte Mac.

"Sie wartet auf dich im Wohnzimmer" sagte er nur.

Mac ging ins Wohnzimmer wo Trish auf der Couch saß, anscheinend hatte Harm angerufen und Trish informiert, auf jeden Fall hatte Trish gewartet.

"Setz dich, Frank wird uns einen Fencheltee kochen, das beruhigt" sagte Trish.

"Es ist alles zerstört" gab Mac zu.

"Wie das?"

"Ich habe mich in die Arme eines anderen Mannes gestürzt" gestand Mac ohne Umschweife.

Trish sah sie schweigend an. Trish wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, ihr Sohn hatte nie etwas davon erwähnt, er hatte immer nur gesagt das er und Mac sich ein wenig voneinander distanziert hatten und das Feuer der Leidenschaft zu einem kleinen Lagerfeuer geworden war, das waren jedenfalls seine exakten Worte gewesen.

Harm hatte nie etwas von einem anderen Mann gesagt. Vielleicht hatte Harm es auch nicht gewusst. Trish wusste ja nicht was wirklich vorgefallen war und es lag eigentlich auch nicht an ihr ein Urteil abzugeben. Sie kannte ihren Sohn.

"Du bist sicher enttäuscht von mir" meinte Mac.

"Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht was ich dazu sagen soll, was ich davon halten soll."

"Trish ich habe mich mit einem anderen Mann getroffen, mit ihm gelacht, geredet, spazieren und essen sind wir gegangen, aber ich schwöre bei Gott, mehr ist nicht zwischen uns passiert. Das musst du mir glauben."

"Glaubt dir das auch mein Sohn?" fragend sah Trish Mac an.

"Ich weiß nicht ob er mir jemals wieder glauben oder verzeihen kann. Ich weiß, ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen."

"Warum?" fragte Trish schließlich.

"Was warum?"

"Warum hast du es getan? Warum ist es passiert?"

"Ich habe mich wieder umworben gefühlt. Aber es war nie meine Absicht gewesen Harm wehzutun. Er hat mir sehr wehgetan und dann habe. . Ich schäme mich selbst dafür. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür was wir beide einander angetan haben."

"Ich weiß nicht wie mein Sohn das sieht, aber ich weiß nur dass ihr euch Gedanken machen solltet wie es weitergeht, du trägst das Kind meines Sohnes unter deinem Herzen" meinte Trish.

"Ich weiß nicht ob reden momentan das richtige ist, Harm und ich haben ein kleines Kommunikationsproblem. Wir reden immer aneinander vorbei. Außerdem schäme ich mich für das, was ich getan habe."

Eine Woche später

17. Juni

Warteraum

SAN DIEGO NAVAL MEDICAL CENTER

San Diego/ Kalifornien

Harm war so schnell er konnte ins Krankenhaus geeilt nachdem er die Nachricht gehört hatte.

Im Warteraum saßen seine Mutter und Frank.

"Wo ist sie?" fragte Harm völlig außer Atem.

"Wenn du deine Frau meinst, sie ist im Kreissaal" sagte Trish Burnett zu ihrem Sohn.

"Ich muss zu ihr" erwiderte Harm und wollte in Richtung Kreissaal davoneilen, aber seine Mutter hielt ihn zurück.

"Nach allem was passiert ist, bist du dir sicher dass es das Richtige ist"

"Mum, ich liebe Sarah, ich will bei ihr sein, wenn unser Baby geboren wird."

"Es scheint als wäre es für deine Sarah zu Ende."

"Mum ich muss zu Sarah" sagte Harm erneut.

"Trish lass ihn gehen" mischte Frank sich in das Gespräch ein und bevor Trish noch etwas sagen konnte war Harm auch schon in Richtung Kreissaal verschwunden.

Kreissaal

15 Minuten später

Harm stand neben Mac und hielt ihre Hand, sanft strich er ihr mit der anderen Hand über die Stirn, die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn.Für einen Moment waren alle Tränen, schlaflosen Nächte und in Wut gesprochenen Worte der letzten Wochen und Monate vergessen.Für einen kurzen Moment war die Welt wieder in Ordnung.

"Halt durch mein Schatz, bald hast du es geschafft und hältst unsere kleine Ally im Arm" meinte er.

"Matt" verbesserte sie ihn.

"Oder Matt."

Mac spürte erneut eine Wehe.Zusammen mit der Wehe kehrte auch die Wut auf Harm zurück.

"ICH HASSE DICH!!" schrie sie vom Schmerz der Wehe gepeinigt Harm an.

"Du hast allen Grund dazu" sagte Harm kleinlaut.

"Wunderbar Misses Rabb und bei der nächsten Wehe pressen wir", unterbrach der Arzt Mac.

Kreissaal

5 Minuten später

Der Schrei eines Babys hallte durch den Kreissaal.Vergessen waren die Schmerzen.

"Ein Mädchen, 46 cm, 2750 Gramm, kerngesund" sagte der Arzt, der mit der Schwester auf Harm und Mac zukam.

"Sie ist wunderschön" sagte Mac als sie ihr Baby in den Armen hielt.

"Die Kleine sieht aus wie ihre Mutter. Ally wird eine Schönheit, genau wie du. Da muss ich ja später aufpassen."

Der Schrei ihrer Tochter, dieser glückliche Moment, hatte ihr etwas ins Gedächtnis gerufen, eine Erinnerung die noch allzu frisch war, die Erinnerung an einen anderen Mann und dafür schämte Mac sich. Wie konnte sie ihrem Mann in die Augen sehen, wenn sie sich zuvor in die Arme eines anderen Mannes geflüchtet hatte?

Der Anblick seiner Tochter rief ihm die Tatsache das er das Liebste was er auf Erden vernachlässigt hatte.

Er hatte Mac mit Nichtachtung gestraft und wieso? Weil es etwas gab an dem sein Herz noch mehr hing als an seiner Frau.Und das war der größte Fehler in seinem Leben.

Warteraum

20 Minuten später

Harm verließ den Kreissaal und ging zu seiner Mutter und Stiefvater die neugierig auf Nachricht warteten.

Als er den Warteraum betrat sahen Frank und Trish ihn fragend an.

"46 cm, 2750 Gramm" verkündete Harm voller Stolz.

"Was ist es? Junge oder Mädchen?" erkundigte sich Trish.

"Aaliyah Harriet Mackenzie-Rabb".

"Und Mac?" fragte Trish.

"Alles in Ordnung" erklärte Harm zuversichtlich.

Macs Krankenzimmer

30 Minuten später

Als Harm den Raum betrat, zusammen mit seiner Mutter und seinem Stiefvater, saß Mac aufrecht im Bett und hielt die gemeinsame Tochter im Arm. Mac begann zu lächeln als sie hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, als sie aber Harm sah verschwand ihr Lächeln wieder, einerseits aus Scham, andererseits aus Wut. Trish und Frank spürten sofort das Unbehagen was in der Luft lag.

"Wir warten draußen" meinte Frank und zog Trish mit sich hinaus.

"Was willst du hier?" fragte Mac.

"Darf ich nicht bei meiner Frau und meinem Kind sein?"

"Das warst du nie wirklich, warum willst du es jetzt sein?"

"Weil ich dich liebe" erwiderte Harm.

Mac holte tief Luft. Sie musste jetzt alles sagen.

"In der letzten Zeit ist viel passiert. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht. Du hast deine Flugzeuge mehr geliebt als mich, ich habe immer gewusst, dass ich nur zweite Wahl in deinem Leben sein kann, niemals würde ich deine Liebe ganz besitzen".

"Das ist nicht wahr."

"Anstatt um deine Liebe zu kämpfen habe ich einen Fehler gemacht und mich in die Arme eines anderen Mannes begeben. Harm, ich will morgens in den Spiegel sehen können ohne mich zu schämen."

"Sarah, ich trage dir die Sache mit Charlie Hogan nicht nach."

"Du vielleicht nicht, aber ich mir. Und ich kann auch dir nicht verzeihen für das was du mir angetan hast" .

"Sarah, ich liebe dich. Gib uns eine Chance, gib unserer Liebe eine zweite Chance, auch wegen unserer Tochter" flehte Harm.

"Es ist besser du gehst jetzt" sagte Mac nur und senkte den Blick.

"Sarah" begann er.

"Bitte" Mac konnte ihn nicht ansehen.

Mit hängenden Schultern verließ Harm das Krankenzimmer, er wollte nur noch weg, er wollte nicht dass jemand seine Tränen sah. Hatte er damit alles verloren?

ENDE TEIL 2

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT


End file.
